Pokemon chibi world
by Yuzu-Kuro
Summary: L'univers pokemon... Avec ses nombreuses aventures, toutes aussi palpitantes les unes que les autres... Ici, nous allons nous intéresser à une maternelle qui, malgré le jeune âge des protagonistes, a aussi de nombreuses histoires prenantes...


Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

La fanfiction que je vais vous écrire sera dans l'univers pokemon, mais à la maternelle -donc, a part deux personnages, ils seront tous assez petits- Je vous préviens juste! Les narrateurs et points de vue changeront au cours de l'histoire. Et lorsque le narrateur sera en point de vue d'un personnage et qu'il y aura des phrases ittaliques, c'est car le narrateur ne sera plus le personnage pendant un court instant. Sur ce... Bonne lecture et j'espere que vous apprécierez~

**Titre : **Chibi pokemon world

**Auteur : **Yuzu-Kuro en personne~

**Rating : **K je pense...

**Genre : **Euh... Je crois que pour les histoires de maternelle on dit school-fic? Il y aura aussi des fois un peu de shonen-ai hehehe... *Bam*

**Taux de spoil : **Hmmm... A part la relation de N et Ghetis je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus!

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent a la saga de jeux-vidéo Pokemon (seule exeption : Yellow, qui vient du manga) /!\ Donc oui, le personnage Red est celui du jeu et non du manga!

* * *

><p><span>Partie 1<span>

Narrateur : N

"Zorua... C'est l'heure... Nous devons partir d'ici". C'est sur ces mots que je pris mon pokemon dans mes bras et partis de chez moi. J'avais pris mes précautions : je suis parti la nuit... Enfin... Le matin plutôt...Vers les 6 heures du matin. De plus, les bruits de mes pas étaient étouffés par le son de la pluie qui battait dehors. Les gardes ne sachant pas faire leurs travail, je n'eut aucun mal a sortir... Je fut comme pris dans un élan, je me mis à courir... courir... courir... très loin de chez moi... Je ne courrais cependant pas très vite : j'avais froid... Très froid... Je n'ai pas pu prendre des habits très chauds; j'étais habillé avec un simple haut orange et un pantacour brun... Je n'ai même pas pu me chausser car ça allait faire trop de bruit, étant donné que l'armoire était a coté de la chambre de mon père, qui étonnement entendait très bien les bruits quand il s'agissait de moi... Petit à petit, je ralentissais, car j'avais mal... J'avais très mal... Mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je voulais... Aller de l'avant... Je le sais... Je sais que... C'est mal pour un enfant de10 ans comme moi de fuguer mais... Je n'ai pas d'autre choix... J'en ai assez de cette maison... Des personnes à l'intérieur... De la façon dont ils traitent les pokemons... Qui doivent... Être traités... Avec amour... J'en ai assez de... De... Tout...

_Le jeune garçon était trop affaibli pour bouger encore plus. Il s'arrêta, se mit a genoux, et tomba... Cet enfant courageux s'était évanouit sur un trottoir quelconque d'une rue quelconque, d'une ville quelconque... Son pokemon se débattit pour sortir des bras de son propriétaire. Il semblait... Non, il était inquiet. Il essayait de tirer son maitre, de le faire relever, de l'appeler, ... Sans résultat... Il ne put que le surveiller, et attendre qu'il se réveille..._

Partie 2

Narrateur : Red

Il était environ 8h30. Ceci sonnait comme un jour ressemblant a tous les autres. Vu que Douche -c'est à dire Green- ne voulait pas sortir avec ce mauvais temps pour faire les courses, c'était Pikachu -qui en ce moment dors sur ma tête- et moi qui nous nous en occupions... Je ne comprend pas ce cher Douche... C'est pourtant bien la pluie. Sauf pour Dracaufeu bien sur... C'est bien pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu m'accompagner, le pauvre... Qu'il se repose! Il avait déjà beaucoup travaillé tout à l'heure pour ranger nos affaires... Tiens je vais lui prendre son plat préféré pour lui faire plaisir! Et celui de pikachu bien sur! Après avoir fini mes courses, alors que je me mis à partir pour rentrer -en ayant pris plus que ce que Douche avait demandé mais bon...- je remarqua une sorte de forme...Un pokemon? Je m'approchai et vit... En effet un pokemon, un Zorua. Mais il avait pas l'air d'être seul... A ses cotés, il y avait un jeune enfant... Il était allongé et semblait très mal en point... Je n'aimais pas ça... J'approchai ma main vers le visage du jeune garçon, son Zorua se mit a grogner et à se mettre sur l'offensive... On voyait bien qu'il adorait son maitre ce petit... Je me mis alors à sourire au pokemon, tenta de le rassurer en répétant "Ne t'en fait pas... Je ne veux aucun mal à ton maitre... Je veux simplement vous aider..." Le petit pokemon se prit rapidement de confiance et se mit à me lécher amicalement la main. Je lui souris et, suivi du Zorua, tout en tenant les courses à la main, je pris l'enfant sur mon dos et partit en direction de mon lieu de travail... Ou devrais-je dire la maternelle de cette ville... Une fois arrivés, je posai les courses et alla voir ce cher Douche.

"Ah bha enfin! Tu en a mis du temps! ronchonna-t-il.

_ Navré Douche... J'ai eu un léger imprévu...

_ Mais arrêtes un peu de m'appeler Douche!... Un imprévu? C'était quoi?

_ Je te laisse voir par toi même..."

Je pris alors le jeune enfant et le posa sur un fauteuil. Green fit une réaction... Assez... Digne de lui...

"HEIN! MAIS C'EST QUI CE GOSSE! POURQUOI L'AS-TU RAMENÉ ICI!

_ Du calme s'il te plait... Merci... Je vais t'expliquer. Je faisais les courses et j'ai donc vu cet enfant évanouit dans la rue. Il aurait fallu être quelqu'un d'horrible pour le laisser sous la pluie tu ne crois pas...? Je l'ai donc amené ici au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille...

_ ... Tu dois avoir eu raison. répondit Green, qui mit une couverture sur le jeune enfant."

Il ne le parait pas comme ça mais au fond il est bien du genre a s'inquiéter de tout et de rien. Quelques temps plus tard, l'enfant finit par se réveiller. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda aux alentours; il commença à se rassurer quand il vit son Zorua sauter sur ses genoux et lui lécher le visage. Je m'approchais de lui et tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

"Bonjour. Comment tu te sens?"

Il était encore un peu dans les vapes et ne pouvait visiblement pas parler. Il se contenta de faire un léger sourire pour montrer qu'il allait assez bien. Green lui apporta un verre d'eau et se mit a lui poser quelques questions auquelles il pouvait répondre par des hochements de tête. Au bout d'un moment, quand il se sentait mieux et plus habitué a l'environnement, je me mis à lui demander :

"Comment t'appelles-tu?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite comme si il avait une légère perte de mémoire... Il finit par dire :

"...Je... Je m'appelle N...

_ Je vois. Enchanté N. Pour ma part, je m'appelle Red."

Je me mis alors à lui sourire et à lui caresser la tête.

"Enchanté! Je m'appelle Green! Et je...

_ Alors tu vois N, lui il s'appelle Plante Verte et il donne de très mauvais conseils~

_ M-mais je t'ai demandé ton avis toi! Voilà maintenant que tu me ridiculises devant des enfants! Mais où va le monde!

_ Je ne te "ridiculise" pas, cher Douche... Ce ne sont que des plaisanteries... Il ne faut pas se vexer ainsi...

_ Ouais ouais c'est ça!"

_En regardant les deux jeunes hommes se disputer pour des choses qui parraissaient aussi futiles, N ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire; il semblait amusé. Red et Green s'arretèrent sur le coup et se mirent à rire aussi... C'est alors qu'une sonnerie se mit à retentir... Il était 10h00, c'est l'heure où les cours de la maternelle commencent..._

* * *

><p>Voilà! Navrée c'était très court mais je promet je faire plus long! J'espere que vous aimez et que vous lirez la suite! Si vous avez la moindre question comme "A quoi ressemble les personnages?" ou bien autre chose, demandez-moi, ça sera un plaisir d'y répondre!<p>

Merci beaucoup et à bientôt~


End file.
